


The Sound of a Heart- a Beetlejuice fanfiction

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice Cares about Lydia, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Fun with Stethoscopes, Heartbeat, mild angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Lydia is working on a science project, and Beetlejuice decides to help. Little does he know, he’s about to learn about how much he cares for Lydia, too. And what a beautiful sound really sounds like.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Sound of a Heart- a Beetlejuice fanfiction

One lazy Saturday, 14 year old Lydia Deetz was working on a science project. Just then, her ghost with the most friend, Beetlejuice, appeared at her mirror. “Babes! What you working on?” Beetlejuice asked, pressing his face against her mirror. “Hey B.J, just a project for school, We’re studying the human body and my subject is the heart.” Lydia explained. Beetlejuice looked interested. “The heart? Haven’t heard that in a long time.” Lydia remembered that Beetlejuice had been dead for almost 600 years, and probably knew nothing about what she was talking about, 

“Well BJ, it’s an organ in your chest that pumps blood all over your body. But since you’re dead, yours doesn’t work anymore.” Shocked, Beetlejuice responded “ but babes, mine does work. I mean, I don’t have blood anymore but I still feel it and even see it!” Beetlejuice’s heart seemed to have a mind of its own and would pop out to embarrass Beetlejuice or if he said one of his creative puns, such as “Have a heart!” 

“Beej, I have to finish my project. Next I gotta listen to my own heart and write what I discovered.” Lydia responded, as she needed to hand in this project by Monday. “How’re you gonna do that?” Beetlejuice asked. He then noticed a weird instrument of some sort next to Lydia. It had two little ear pieces and a long tube that was attached to a metal circle. “Oh, I see you found my stethoscope.” Lydia giggled. “A stemawhatascoop?” Beetlejuice asked confused. “No, Beetlejuice, it’s called a stethoscope. It’s used to hear a heartbeat. I’ll show you.” She placed the earpieces into Beetlejuice’s ears and placed the circular part against her chest. Beetlejuice listen as he heard a Thump thump sound. “What’s that beautiful sound, babes?” Beetlejuice asked. “That’s my heartbeat, Beetlejuice. What do you think?” Beetlejuice blushed. “It sounds so nice, I feel alive just hearing it.” Lydia took the earpieces out and put them in her own ears, and moved the chest piece away from herself, “Let’s see if this works on you.” She placed the chest piece onto Beetlejuice’s chest. A slightly slower Thump thump thump sounded through Lydia’s ears. “Is it working?” Beetlejuice whispered, “Yes I can hear it. You have a lovely heartbeat, Beej.” Lydia smiled at him. 

Lydia then noticed the beating getting a little quicker paced. “Hmm, sounds like it’s getting faster.” She giggled, Beetlejuice turned a deep red. “Guess I never thought of you listening to my heart before, babes.” Beetlejuice said. “It’s really strong, even though there’s no blood, it sounds just like mine, just a bit slower,” Lydia noted, “Babes, promise me this, Keep your heart beating so you won’t join me in the neither world anytime soon.” Beetlejuice asked hugging her. “Of course, Beetlejuice.” She responded, hugging her friend back. “I want you to stay alive and live your life, achieve all your dreams of being a photographer. Then when you’re old and ready, you can come live with me.” Beetlejuice said. “Will we still be friends even when I’m older, Beej?” Lydia wondered. “Cross my heart.” He said, placing her hand over his chest.


End file.
